Thirteenth Hour
by Nalalie09
Summary: Sarah can't remember the words to get her precious brother back, oh no he'll be turned into a goblin... unless Jareth offers to make a bargain with Sarah. Rated for the Weddding night lemon!
1. That didn't go as expected!

"Give me the child, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong and my kingdom as great… damn, oh I can never remember that line," said Sarah thoughtfully.

"It's too late Sarah," said Jareth as the clock chimed thirteen. "Toby is mine forever, such a pity you were too late, but rules are rules."

"But… you changed back time for me, I still have three hours!" Sarah exclaimed.

"No, I changed back time on A clock, not time it's self," Jareth said cruelly.

"That's not fair! You made the rules behind my back to suit yourself, then you changed them half way through again!" she yelled becoming upset.

"Really Sarah, that's beneath me, I changed them right in front of you. And those words couldn't bring me down either, did you think I would give you the key to my destruction before the game even began?" He said chuckling

"So Toby never even had a chance of going free. He's going to become a goblin even though I ran your stupid labyrinth," she said almost like she was lost and sat on a handy step that was hovering in the air.

Jareth looked down at her, "Well then Sarah, do you want me to wipe your memory of Toby, your parents remember nothing already."

Sarah looked up at him then shook her head no, "Just send me back."

"Well, well giving orders to royalty, that's a serious offence. But since you'll never have cause to do it again we may be able to ignore it."

Sarah just stared stupidly ahead and took no notice of Jareths' threats.

"Maybe though, I would trade Toby for you, Sarah, would that make you happy?" he asked more out of spite than curiosity.

"You would let Toby go free?" she asked getting a spark in her eyes at the thought.

"Well let's see there are certain terms and conditions to agree to first…" He said getting interrupted by Sarah.

"I don't care what they are, if you sent Toby home I'll agree," she said standing up and facing him.

"Then it's agreed, Toby will go home tomorrow after our wedding," he said watching her face as he produced Toby from inside his coat and handed him to her. Then with a shimmer transported her to her room.


	2. Wait wedding?

So this chapter is longer than the last one... sorry but i just cut off where ever it feels right otherwise the whole story would be in only one chapter

Jareth sat and watched her in a crystal from his throne, he no longer wore skin tight cloths but breaches and a peasant top, with a coat thrown to the side, and his usual messy hair. He was sprawled over the whole thing again, close to laying down now.

Sarah sat on her bed holding her baby brother, he could see tears coming from her eyes and watched as she hugged her brother fiercely. She was going to make a great mother, he could tell that from her loyalty to her half brother, it really was unfair that he couldn't keep the child. He judged in unfair to take the both siblings from two loving parents who would not remember even having a child, so he decided to give Toby back, besides, he could always reward Sarah with a visit of him if she was really good.

With that thought Jareth snapped out of his remembrances and came back to reality, he would have to plan a Wedding in one day, not an easy feat even with magic. It would have to be a short wedding; he planed to make much bigger one latter, after Sarah loved him again. He wasn't sure how long that would take though because she'd framed him as a villain of a fairy tail, but he never gave up on something he wanted.

Preparations for the Wedding

Sarah had her time with Toby cut short early in the morning as a throng of gossiping devilish women came into her room, Sarah couldn't help but resent them as they hinted at what would come after her wedding, in the bedroom. That was one conversation she chose not to partake in and it didn't go unnoticed by one woman who sat in the corner and watched with wizened eyes set into a withered face. The sad girl that was to be her new granddaughter didn't look like the happy bride that she'd expected Jareth to find, but he'd always had strange tastes. She watched the poor child be prodded and poked by the others and finally she was dressed and looked as noble as the Queen she was destined to be.

Sarah watched the elderly woman get up and finally come to her aid, she shooed the women out of the room and closed the door behind them. If Sarah had dared she would have breathed a sigh of relief but she could hardly breath as it was because of the corset synched around her waist, and she hadn't even attempted to take a step yet afraid that when she moved something would snap off.

The old woman turned to her with a grace that surprised her and looked her over with a smile of appreciation, "I suspect you're very nervous child, but you have no reason to be, Jareth takes care of what's his," as she said this the old woman produced a bottle of liquid and pored it into a glass, then she handed it to Sarah.

"Thank you," she murmured and took a sip, she almost dropped the cup down the front of her dress when the drink burned all the way down her throat, and she started to cough as violently as she could with a corset on. She finally recovered with a slight sob and running eyes, the old woman had steered her to a seat and she sat on the dainty cushion before a mirror.

"Sit up straight and the corset will not hurt you so much child," she advised the wheezing girl.

"How can women ware something this uncomfortable?" she asked with a horrified gasp as she sat as straight as she could.

"They only ware it on special occasions dear, you'll learn to tolerate it when you need to," she said sympathetically.

Sarah shook her head and a tuft of hair floated down into her face, "I'll never ware another one after tonight."

"Let me fix this hair style they've murdered," said the old woman and grabbed a comb from the dresser, she took Sarah's' hair gently in her hands and stroked it until it shone with natural lights, then she twisted it up into a curly mass that didn't look like it stopped. To top off the best work she'd ever done Anon looked trough her old drawers to find her first Tiara, she settled it onto the childes downcast head and picked up her veil from the floor.

With the veil attached to her hair Sarah's' head weighed a lot more than she expected it to weigh she looked up and smiled shakily at her reflection, the old woman had done a much better job than the other girls.

Anon left her Grandsons child bride to find the man in question, she found him finally in the great hall and cornered him when he wasn't busy.

"Jareth, where did you get this sad little girl from?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Why should it matter Grand mum? By the way, you're looking particularly old today," said Jareth hinting.

"I was just to see your bride," she said and changed herself to look much younger than her disguise. "She looked in need of comforting, I wonder why," said Anon walking to the side of the fire even though if was very hot still.

Jareth's mouth hardened into a straight line and he glowered at the flames, "She still makes me out as the villain of her story then."

Anon smiles at her firstborn grandson, "She'll come around Jareth, my advice is don't let her depend on anyone but you and she'll see how generous you really are."

"Thanks," said Jareth and bowed slightly then turned to leave but thought of something first, "Grand mum, would you hold her brother during the ceremony? I think she'll want him close to her."

"Oh how old is he?" she asked as she walked beside Jareth down the hall.

"About a year if I have herd right," he said and stopped to look at his Grandmother.

"Of course I'll hold him as an old woman, you know I _love_ children!"

"Yes I know, and your hint's taken," he smiled as he looked at the only Grandmother he'd ever known.

So like it... hate it, tell me because i want to know.


	3. Here comes the bride

Sarah looked in the mirror when she'd been left completely alone and all she saw was a lonely girl staring back, her eyes started to fog with tears but she'd already determined not to cry about being married in a few hours. Look at the bright side, she told herself, at least Jareth is sexy, you could be marrying an old oaf who would never give you a life.

At least she was fairly certain Jareth would give her a life; she'd had a peak of one when she'd run the Labyrinth. And, she thought, you'll have very nice looking children too, then her eyes widened, of course he'd want to share the marriage bed, but how long until something better came along? She didn't pin Jareth as a one-woman man, she actually had thought a lot on the matter and decided that he'd had many women in his life, but how many?

Sarah shook her head, she definitely didn't want to think about how many women Jareth had... or if he had loved any of them. Sarah tried to turn her mind from that painful thought, but her heart stopped when another unbidden thought came to her, what if he had a child wit someone else. No she reprimanded herself, he was king of the Labyrinth, he maybe cruel but not that cruel. Sarah frowned as she thought that, about the man who had stolen her from her life and family no less, no she didn't know how cruel he was, maybe it was normal to have children everywhere in the Labyrinth for all she knew.

Sarah looked at the glass in front of her, it was full of something resembling fire when you swallowed it, but why not get drunk? The reception, if there was one, was bound to have drink; Sarah smiled and decided that she'd get through this night by drinking into oblivion. After the tumble Jareth would probably never want to see her again anyways. Why would he she wasn't really much to look at anyways, and they certainly weren't marrying for love.

It was probably just some stupid law that if you got thus far in the labyrinth the king was honor bound to marry you. No that wasn't right, Jareth had no honor, so it must be something far stronger than honor. Sarah sighed and poured another cup full to the brim with the liquid she knew was alcoholic, maybe she could forget everything tonight.

It was an hour later that they came to collect a tipsy Sarah, she had drunk all the contents of the bottle and she still was not very drunk yet. Sarah smiled, everything had been clear after the first cup, Jareth was scum and she was pathetic for expecting him to act the knight in shining armor for her when he probably was being forced to marry her. Then it had gotten fuzzy around the edges after the second cup, he must care for her some or he would have found a way to avoid marriage. Now though she didn't know what way was up and down, which didn't help her too greatly when she went through the Escher room, but she still wasn't drunk enough to satisfy herself.

She could hardly remember the ceremony, she was aware at one point that Jareth clasped her hand to steady her but she couldn't have said when, she didn't have to say anything, which was good because she would have slurred her words very drunkenly at that point.

Jareth looked over Sarahs' head at his Grandmother and glared, she'd given Sarah a bottle of alcohol, and Sarah had had a good time drinking it all if he could smell right. She swayed dangerously and he caught her hand to steady her, leaning her against him to prevent her falling during the short ceremony. She'd looked beautiful walking down the isle, though a little ungraceful, no doubt due to compounded efforts of the corset the women had forced her to wear and mostly the alcohol, her face had been covered by a thin veil, and still was as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Then the words were all said and Jareth lifted Sarahs' veil to kiss her, her eyes had been a bit out of focus and she stared blearily up at him as his mouth got closer. In her drunkenness she'd not protested, she even allowed his tongue a slight adventure in her mouth, then to the cheering of the crowd the ceremony was over.

The guest spilled out into the hallway and were led to a large drawing room full of tables that were filled with every kind of delicacy known in the above ground and some known only in the underground. In edition to that the tables were covered with cloth stitched with the emblem of the labyrinth with a gold crown over them, the same emblem that was on various things through out the castle. Sarah was sure she would have marveled at the splendid feast, and the decorations if she were sober, but in her haze she just allowed Jareth to half lead and half carry her to the table and sit her down.

Then the feast began, and what a feast it was, with so much food he could have served Ludo for a year with some to spare. Jareth looked at his newly made wife sitting on his left and noticed that she was pushing her food around her plate, her hand went for the wine again but he captured it and pulled her closer.

"You might want to take it easy on the wine, wife, your head will hurt fiercely tomorrow and I haven't a cure for that," he whispered to her but she'd raised her eyebrow and looked at him out of focus, she hadn't been able to take in a word he'd said. Jareth stayed for another course then sighed and got up, Sarah looked up at him strangely and then looked at the crowd of people around the table clearly confused.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and bowed formally, before pulling her chair out and hauling her into a standing position. She wobbled uncetainly and Jareth threw his arm around her waist to lead her onto the dance floor, a slow song started and Jareth pulled Sarah closer to himself.

Sarah closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, the room was spinning slightly and she was feeling slightly queasy from it. Sarah let Jareth lead them around the dance floor, she felt almost like she was floating in his bubble again. Dancing around without a care in the world, only this time there was nothing to shatter the bubble, no brother to rescue no quest to finish. That thought scared Sarah more than anything in the whole world.

Ok so... if you want the wedding night i will definately give it to you... or i can skip it and leave you to your own imagination... let me know because majority vote wins, and FYI i will change the rating if you want the wedding night.


	4. Wedding Night

Well the votes are in and so is the wedding night!!

When he carried her tired frame to his bedroom, he could feel her as limp as a noodle, Jareth smiled a little; she was really drunk. All the better for him, she wouldn't have to remember her first time as painful.

Jareth walked into his room and dropped her feet to the floor after dismissing the maid. She took the hint and stood a little wobbly and lay her head down on his shoulder while he reached around to her buttons. It took patience on his part not to rip her gown off with his bare hands, most likely giving Sarah a heart attack at his violence, but he managed the buttons and after a few minuets he shucked her of her gown.

She stood in a drunken daze, probably not even aware that he had her gown off, not that he got a view of anything anyways what with her damned corset and sturdy chemise shielding her. His fingers deftly plucked at the strings of the ghastly corset they had forced her to wear, it slid off and he watched as her chest inflated with much needed air. She wobbled dangerously against him when the oxygen hit her brain and murmured incoherently something sounding like 'thank god'.

"Do you not like corsets Sarah?" he asked almost chuckling.

"No," she sighed and drew in another gulp of air.

"Neither do I, they seem to shrink a woman's frame to the size of a stick. It's much more appealing to see your natural curves," he said and reached his hands to her hair, he plucked out the vaguely familiar tiara and set it on the vanity, then pulled his fingers through her hair and scattered the pins along the floor. Sarah's eyes went closed as his fingers stroked along her scalp soothing her sore hair.

"Jareth, where's Toby?" she asked all of a sudden.

"The elderly lady from the wedding will keep an eye on him tonight," he said and kissed her forehead.

"He doesn't take well to stranger Jareth, I'm sure she's having a bad time with him, she's so old. Please, take me to him," she finished in a whisper and raised her eyes to him.

"She will have no problems with him, love," he said and when she shook her head he led her to a chair. "Come, I will show you," he said and on the way there he removed his stiff coat and gloves and unbuttoned his shirt a little.

Jareth sat on the chair and hauled Sarah onto his lap, her head lolled to his shoulder and she cuddled up to fit nicely beside him. While she situated herself he produced a crystal and held it to her eye level, Toby sat on the old woman's lap clapping and smiling at something unseen, the old lady held him and bounced him on her knee a few times. Toby made a quick grab for some silverware on the table but the old woman was too fast for him, she stood with him and whisked them onto the dance floor to mosey in circles with him. The baby made a toothless grin at her and then reached for her hair to pull on, and again she was too fast for him, setting him on the ground to do a few steps of his own in the dance.

"See, he's perfectly all right with her," Jareth whispered in her ear and kicked his boots off his feet, they fell with a thump and then the crystal faded out to clear again, Jareth heard Sarah let out a wistfull sigh and hugged her closer with his one arm, then he reached down to her feet to pull off her slippers. When they were both off she kicked her legs down but Jareth caught the hem of her chemise to reveal her legs to his hand, and he felt her begin to tremble.

"Sarah, I will not hurt you," he said and pulled her face up to his. "I think you know that, don't you."

"No, Jareth please," her voice cracked out and a tear escaped her eyes before she closed them. Jareth kissed her eyelid and then the teardrop, pulling the hem of her chemise up as his hand strayed to her hip.

"Sarah, please don't be scared, love," he said and touched his lips to hers slightly, then again more insistently. His tongue ran the length of her bottom lip asking for permission in, when Sarah didn't open her mouth for him he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth and played with it. Sarah moaned and her lips finally parted and allowed his entrance to her moist cavern, his tongue swept through with thoroughness then went back to savor the taste of her.

Jareth's hand was creeping up her back meanwhile and taking her chemise with is, but Sarah was so caught up in her first kiss that she hardly even noticed. He finally made it to her head and drew the last of Sarah's clothing off her heated body to reveal her breasts, crowned with cherry colored nipples he couldn't resist suckling on one and Sarah's head fell back when he did. Jareth picked her up and carried her over to the bed, he gently placed her on it and drew his shirt off then rolled on next to her.

"Are you still scared of me Sarah?" he asked and ran his hand down her smooth back. Sarah's only response was a garbled moan as she arched into his chest, Jareth smirked and rolled ontop of her.

He kissed her again and moved his kisses down her throat to her collarbone then snaked over her chest to a beaded nipple one of his hands cupping the other. Sarah's hands came to rest on his back, her nails scratching him as her back arched.

Jareth nestled his hips between hers and watched Sarah throw her head back at the contact of his swollen member to her most intimate place. Jareth growled as she squirmed for release, unaware of what she did to him.

"Sarah, be still," he commanded, and grabbed her hips when she threatened his control.

"Please Jareth," she moaned and her legs opened wider for him, Jareth groaned and buried his head in her neck, going still. Sarah's hands wound downwards and wound over his, easing them off of her hips.

"Jareth," she pleaded again, and this time he took the bait and thrust into her tight wet core, he felt her barrier tear away and went still. The only indication from her that she was in pain however was a sharp intake of breath, then she wiggled her hips for more of him, and Jareth was only too happy to oblige her.

She moaned as he went in and sucked a hurried breath as he retreated, allowing them to grow higher pitched as her climax neared and she came with a shattering scream gripping him so hard he came also, pushing forcefully in one last time and spilling his seed inside her. He looked on the face that had haunted him for the last year, she was finally his, only his. This woman that he loved who was so afraid of him had become Fae like him, gotten married to him in the forever binding way, and now she lay in his marriage bed with nothing on, almost sleeping. He had won, and it was the most important thing of his life.

Yay, so Jareth is definitely going to be nice, mostly anyways. Tell me what you think... and if you have any suggestions, i sort of know how to keep this story going too!!


	5. Hangover

Hey!! another chapter up... sorry I would have posted last night if my computer had been working!

Sarah woke to a killer headache, among other aches she didn't remember getting, someone had closed the drapes and tucked the sheet to her chin, and Sarah found the culprit of these crimes standing stark naked at the door accepting breakfast. She blushed and covered her head with the silken sheet, but found that only made her headache worse, deciding that she could deal with the pain over Jareth right now she didn't move it.

"Good morrow Sarah," Jareth purred and she herd a clunk with a slight rattle, signaling that he had set the tray down. "Come Sarah, your head must hurt terribly under there, have something to eat with me," he said only to have Sarah rudely turn over and mumble something.

"I'll take that as a 'no', understandably so after all the wine you had last night. But come, get up, food will make you feel better," he said trying to get a response from her but she just lay there. Jareth shrugged and slid into the bed with her easing his arms around Sarah subtly and pulling her back to settle against his chest. His right hand eased down her stomach then to the side onto her hip.

He eased his hand back up and made random designs over her stomach at least she thought they were random, but under his fingers a shape was taking form on the lower left side of her stomach. It was an owl in flight, the wings stretched from her side, even with her bellybutton, wrapping around her thigh to stop on her hip. He marked her as his for the whole underworld to see if they dared, for her to know she couldn't escape him no matter how far she went.

Sarah could feel the smooth callused texture of his glove less hand on her and had to admit that they felt good, bringing relief to her head,

"So Sarah, what should we the day after our wedding?" he asked in her ear.

"You could leave me alone to sleep," she croaked out.

"OH Sarah, you'll suffer from depression if you sit in the dark too long, it's mid-morning, we should sit on the terrace if nothing else and get some sun," he said kissing the back of her head.

"No I think I'd rather sleep today," she said in exasperation.

"If you go back to that bed I promise it won't be to sleep," he said in and antagonistic voice that left her no doubt as to what he meant.

"OH come on Jareth, don't tell me you want to do that again! I thought you'd satisfied yourself last night," she said trying to get up now but as his arms around her shackled her in place she couldn't move.

"Call it for what it really is Sarah. Call it making love, call it bringing pleasure."

"You don't even like me Jareth, this is just a game to you isn't it? How many unlucky women have you lured into you're marriage bed like this?" Sarah cried indignantly.

"So you fancy yourself a woman do you Sarah?" he asked her ear as his tongue snaked out and licked the inside of it.

"Well I didn't know you made a habit of raping children, you sadist," she said trying to sound shocked but failing miserably, because of the sarcasm.

"Mmmm, you have something there, I do believe that we'll have to call you a woman-child, to forgo that indecent label," his mouth moved to kiss down her throat while his other had smoothed her tangled hair from her face. Sarah tried to wriggle out of his hold, but Jareth held onto her even more firmly.

"Sarah, I've already told you that I will not hurt you, why do you always run away from me?" he asked against her throat.

"Jareth, please, just let me go," she pleaded with him, and he could feel her terrified heart beat in her throat.

"Does your head still hurt Sarah?" he asked as he eased her around slightly to kiss her temple. Sarah didn't answer, her eyes were screwed up tight. Jareth looked at her a minute waiting for her answer, then when he was certain that none was coming her released her and rolled off the bed.

He searched through the drawers of the dresser and found a pair of pants for himself, then a simple dress made just for Sarah.

"Sarah, there's food here for us and it will be better to eat it if it's not cold," he said and came to the bed again, throwing the dress on top of the covers.

Sarah sighed and sat up, "Must you be so annoying?" she asked and held onto her head as it throbbed.

"I'm told that's what husbands do," he said and turned to give her some privacy.

"Only traditional husbands," she said and made a face to his back.

"And how am I an nontraditional husband?" he asked.

"Traditionally marriage is for love, not just someone to sleep with," she shot back.

"Ah actually it was more along the line of allying one house with another or gaining more wealth. And what makes you think I needed to marry you to get someone to sleep with?" he asked and she could almost see his stupid eyebrow lifting.

Sarah could be heard fuming about "stupid men" and rustling with her "stupid dress" then, so he assumed that he'd won the fight for now. Jareth moved to the coffee table to lounge over a chair and await Sarah to join him. When the rustling had stopped and he heard a few foot steps then a halt he turned his head to look at her.

Sarah stood in the middle of the room, uncertain what to do she looked around. Jareth came behind her and closed his arms around her in a bear hug, then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hungry love?" he asked as he steered her toward the sofa still within the hug, there were many different food trays sitting on the coffee table under shiny domes Sarah assumed there was food too but her stomach reacted strangely to the thought of food from her lingering drunkenness.

"No, not particularly," she said trying to turn away.

"Yes you are," he said and set her on the couch.

"No I'm really not," she said shaking her head.

"Drink some water, Sarah, it'll make you feel better," he said and handed a silver goblet to her, Sarah looked at is skeptically and shook her head at him.

"I'm really not hungry," she said and tried to set the cup down.

"I didn't give you food, Sara," stated Jareth mildly, "I gave you a cup of water, so drink it." Sarah looked at the cup and then decided to take a little sip of it. Jareth ignored her and sat to make himself a piece of toast with jelly.

Jareth watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was drinking the water he'd given her with a slouched spawl on the couch. The watter would her get over her hangover faster anyways.

So I don't really like where I cut this off... but i'll live. now i really need feedback because this is the last chapter that i have of my prewritten stuff...


	6. Breakfast terror

Sarah was half was through her breakfast when she suddenly got a jolt of fear, "Jareth, where's Toby?" she asked fearful that he had sent him home without her being able to say goodbye.

"As I told you last night love, he's with the old woman who helped you get ready, and who so generously gave you the alcohol," he said making clear that he didn't think too much of the old ladys' generosity.

"Jareth," she began getting another thrill of terror for the old lady. "Jareth, she tried to take it away, it's not her fault, it's mine."

Jareth could see that she was starting to plead for the old woman's life, oh if she only knew the truth, the undeniably fact that had her grandmother not pulled an incredible amount of strings his parents would not have meet, and he wouldn't even be here. Jareth smirked as he thought of how her tune would change if he informed her of that little fact... and that the 'old' woman was really only in her middle age, and still incredibly beautiful.

Sarah watched as Jareth smirked and her heart almost stopped, he was going to punish that poor old lady. It wasn't fair that someone so evil could be in such great power over so many fates, the old lady was so decrepit that Sarah was sure that she would not survive whatever Jareth was thinking about.

"Of course it's your fault, love," Jareth said with a tone that he didn't believe a word she had said, and stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Please Jareth, don't hurt her," she begged him with tears in her eyes.

"Think nothing of the kind Sarah, she's perfectly safe. In fact you could say were almost related," he snickered to himself, then upon seeing Sarah's evident mistrust of that snicker cut it off. "She really is safe love, I don't hurt people for something as trivial as a drunk wife. In fact quite the contrary, I learned some useful things uttered from these very lips," he said and raised his hand to stroke over her lips, he noticed that it made her uncomfortable but all the same she didn't pull away. He watched her brow pucker and knew she was feeling some thinks that she didn't remember but her body most certainly did.

Finally she pulled away to speak, "Can I see Toby?" she asked hesitantly.

"Most certainly, once you finish your toast," he said and leaned back as if to say that he didn't really care if she ever finished it. Sarah dutifully picked up her toast and made a very dignified effort to eat slowly and act just as unconcerned as Jareth, needless to say it didn't work out. After she had finished chewing her last bite and washed it down with some water she had to admit that she felt just a little bit better than before.

"I'm done," she said and looked at him expectantly.

"And so you are," Jareth said and stood up, taking her by the hand to help her up also. He kept possession of her hand until they reached the door, which made Sarah immensely... she couldn't even describe it. On one hand she was trying to be repulsed by his touch, she knew that she should hate him for all that he had done, all that he would do. On the other hand she felt warm little electric currents run from his naked hand and into her flesh, she felt it all over her skin and became hyper sensitive of him, which made her heart stutter into over time. Her thoughts and feelings at war Sarah was deep in thought trying to assess just what was really happening, had Jareth put a spell on her last night? It was possible, she really didn't remember too much, not that it was really his fault. Well it was actually, but still...

Sarah knew she shouldn't develop any dependence on this man, she couldn't need him, couldn't give her the power to crush her. And crush her he would, when some other woman caught his eye, how long would she really occupy him? There for certain were women out there who were more beautiful than her, more skilled than her. Or maybe, a small part of her said, he will love only you forever. Sarah cruelly squashed that silly notion right away.

Jareth glanced at Sarah, she still looked perplexed, like she was contemplating a great conundrum, she was so lost in thought that he was sure if he went in circles for a few hours that she would never notice. What was she thinking so hard about? He so wished that she were as easy to read as the other mortals from above ground. But damn, that had been why he grew attached to her, she didn't just act irrationally, she thought things through. Which brought him back to the question, What the hell was she thinking?

"What brings your mind so far away, Sarah?" he asked finally, no longer able to stand it.

"I was just wondering... um," she began and stopped looking for a safer subject than what was really on her mind.

"Tell me, I have been known to help people with their thoughts," he replied. When Sarah looked up at him sceptically he smirked at her, "Of course I'm not known to you like that. But was I not everything you wanted me to be? I can be you're confidant too," he said leaning over to whisper the last in her ear.

Sarah's scattered brain raced to think of something to tell him, he was obviously not going to let the subject slide.

"I was just wondering why you change those poor children into goblins," she replied finally. "It seems to me that if you were to change someone into a goblin it should be the person who wished the child away.

Jareth chuckled, "So you believed that story, interesting, I have only used the goblin bit once, because only a hand full of people have ever run the Labyrinth. But that is a different, very long story," he said and looked at her with interest.

"Then why did you write it in the play like that? I thought that it was what you were basing your rules off of," she said confused. She was very grateful that he was occupying her mind with a safer subject than what it had previously been thinking.

"Well my grandfather did turn some poor unfortunate soul into a goblin once now that I think of it, so the story does have some semblance of truth to it, but that was only the last ruler of this land, he built the labyrinth… well the stone part. The magic has been added in the years after by my family."

"Why did your grandfather turn him into a goblin?"

"He did some very bad, unforgivable things, the whole kingdom wanted him off the throne. And my grandfather was vastly popular at the time, so the people led a revolt and voted for my grandfather to become king," he stated baldly.

"Wait, they voted?" she said and stopped to look at him.

"Yes voted. You may or may not have noticed that I don't really do too much, that's really the truth. The underground is really more of a democracy, there's only a king in case of a war or sum such thing where a decision needs to be made fast," he said and then grabbed her hand and pulled her along beside him.

"So then what is the Labyrinth?" she asked curiously.

"I told you, it's much too long of a story to discuss today," he said and rounded a corner.

"Ok, then. Why do people run it?" she asked curious.

"Because that's the way it is Sarah, I'll tell you about it someday, but today is too beautiful to weigh down with lengthily talks, we should collect your brother and go outside," he said and stopped at a door to turn a knob.

So... what does the labyrinth really mean? and why wont Jareth tell? and what's through the door... ok so that's a LITTLE bit obvious


	7. Children?

Sarah peered around the door of the room, there was a couch along one wall and a comfy looking rocking chair along another, a crib with a canopy of blue over it, and another small bed that was empty. It was very quiet inside and Sarah got a start when she realized that it was a nursery, a very large nursery.

"Where are all the toys?" asked Sarah looking around confused, mayby they didn't allow their children to play in the underground.

"Through that door," he pointed out a section of wall to her that looked noting like a door.

Sarah looked sceptically at where he pointed then at him, "There's a door there?" she asked, knowing that nothing in the Labyrinth is what it seems she dared not call him a liar outright.

Jareth smiled and pulled her along with him to the wall, there he pulled up a piece of trim that looked to be notched underneath, the door swung open to reveal a mass array of every kind of toy you could imagine. they hung from the ceiling, from shelves, there were even soon that Sarah could have swore where floating.

Sarah stood with openmouthed shock at the array of all the toys in this room, she'd never even seen toystores with this many different kinds of toys.

"My brother and I were quite spoiled when it came to gifts, being the future rulers of a country does have it's advantages," Jareth stated dryly.

"You played with all these toys?" asked Sarah with shock.

"No, probably only about a quarter of them," he said and looked at her shock. "There really are too many, even for the crowned princes of the underground. But our children will never be bored with there room, I guarantee you," he said with a smile.

"Wait a minute," she said snapping out of her daze. "What do you mean our children?"

"Well naturally we will have children, it's part of marriage, and a necessity when you rule a country," he said and looked at her when she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Jareth I'm just 15, I don't know how to be a mother!" she said shocked at him.

"It's not something you have to learn, sweet heart," he said and pulled her into a hug, he felt her arms slowly slide up to lock around his waist. He wasn't really sure it she was hugging him, or praying that he would die but it really didn't matter to him at that moment. Then suddenly a thought popped into his head, "I hate to be the bearer of more bad new, love, but you may already be bearing a child."

Sarah's heard stopped, her mind did a panicked race along the track that he was taking and her heart sped up to thunder almost out of her chest. She thought for a moment about having a baby, thought of what it would mean to her and strangely her heart began to slow. Sarah looked around the room with new eyes, her baby could very well be sleeping in this room in less than a year. A strange calm steeled over her as she thought about a baby of her very own, she'd always been strangely jealous of her stepmother for Toby.

Jareth watched the top of Sarah's head, he could feel her heartbeat speed up alarmingly, then after a few moments of panic it slowed. Sarah smiled into his chest, he wasn't quite sure what had prompted her change of tune on this matter, but he was glad of it. His heart had warmed when he too looked around the room and imagined Sarah in there with a baby in her arms, no not just a baby, their baby.

Toby could be heard from the elaborately carved crib, he was speaking some garbled baby talk. Sarah walked closer and saw that his head was turned to a stuffed animal above his head and he was trying desperately to roll over on the soft mattress to look better at it.

"Having trouble little man?" asked Sarah, Toby looked at her and let out a gummy little smile. He jabbered in baby talk some more then lifted his hands for her to pick him up, Sarah smiled then leaned over to hoist him up, very conscious that Jareth was watching her every move with speculation.

"When is Toby going back?" asked Sarah with heardbreak evident in her eyes.

"With in the week, before the full moon in your time is gone," Jareth said and walked up to Toby with a crystal.

"What is that?" she asked and turned Toby away from the crystal, her old wariness back in place.

"It's a crystal, Sarah, nothing more," he said and Toby grabbed it from Jareth, then tried to chew on it.

Yay! Another Chapter! Ok, in the next chap I will try to reveal why I'm still writing this story.


	8. how old are you?

Jareth lead Sarah to the door by her arm

"Speaking of family, where is yours?" she asked curiously but not sure why she was so curious about him. He was leading her somewhere, turning corners that Sarah forgot about by the time they got to the next corner. Toby's eyes were dropping so she lay his head on her shoulder, letting him rest.

"My mother and father are in the next kingdom, visiting my aunt, my brother, Nathan, is on a peace mission with our south borders, and my grandparents live on the outskirts of the Labyrinth, they're quite happy, I believe, in the small castle they have, it's more like a richly made cottage than a castle. My grandparents from my mother's side don't speak with us, we're sort of black sheep because my father "stole" my mother from under their noses. I'm not sure if they've gotten over that or not."

"It would seem that you and your father are more alike than you let on," Sarah replied and raised her eyebrow.

"We try," he smirked and put his arm around her.

"Do you see a lot of your father?" asked Sarah curiously and shrugged her shoulder to push off his arm.

"We are always in contact, along with my other family members. You will find that they drop in all the time unannounced. They will be more frequent now, wanting to meet you," he looked like he was disgusted for a minute. "And they expect the best food and lodging," he grinned and Sarah couldn't stop from smiling too.

"Well just tell them they get what you give them when they come here," she raised her eyebrow.

"We could do that. If you want to sleep in the stables when we visit them," he laughed at her face expression. "Yes, they would do that."

"You have a strange family," she said and looked at him, he looked like and ordinary man now. That was going to be very bad for her, she was having trouble disguising between all the Jareth.

"Well, you learn to live with them after a few hundred years," he said off-handed. Sarah stopped dead and looked at him strangely, "What?" he asked her not knowing what he had said wrong.

"How old are you, Jareth?" Sarah asked him strangely subdued. It had not occured to her that he would age differently than her, that while she grew old he would stay unchanged. A thought suddenly popped in her head, maybe he had thought about it, no of course he had thought about it.

"The years have run together too long Sarah," he frowned at her wondering what had happened to her better mood.

"How old?" she forced out almost choking on the words.

"I would estimate about three thousand years old," he said and looked at her face wondering what she was thinking. "That is by no means old to a Fea," he assured her.

"Jareth," she began when the pieces clicked into place. "How many times have you been married?"

Sarah was angry at him now, what the hell had he said? And more importantly what was she thinking? "I have only been married to you."

"I'm sure," she said and looked at him. "When did you plan on telling me that I would be getting old while you wouldn't, or did you plan on it?" Sarah turned away from him and hugged an almost sleeping Toby to her looked out of a window but not really seeing anything.

Yay! so i know where this is going... i just have to get there... and get free time to write it down!!


	9. You're Fae now

Gaa!! life is crushing me to a smithereens! but i am trying to write in this more! I know you all hate me :) but i'm ok with that... and don't tell me that you love me... i know it's just a lie lol!

"I'm sure," she said and looked at him. "When did you plan on telling me that I would be getting old while you wouldn't, or did you plan on it?" Sarah turned away from him and hugged an almost sleeping Toby to her looked out of a window but not really seeing anything.

"Sarah, I think you have misunderstood me... you won't be getting old," Jareth grinned at her when she scowled at him all the more for her confusion.

"You had better explain yourself then, because I don't feel like we're on the same page here," Sarah looked around her they were down a hallway and she didn't really know where she was right now... not that she ever did.

"You are also Fae now," Jareth replied like it was something that she should have thought of long ago.

"What?" was all that Sarah could squeak out with an astonished look at him.

"I can see that I will have to explain this for you now, Fae are what you think of when you tell what is it, oh yes fairy-tails," Jareth smiled at her like she should know that fairies were and that they didn't really have tails. "Most humans got the descriptions pretty close with those stories, we are a race like humans in some ways but in others totally different, we lived alongside humans for centuries, then mans greed sent us underground."

"Ok, so your like humans, obvioulsly you look like a human, but you can do magic, so can other people, they're on TV all the time," Sarah said and smiled at him like he was a small child.

"What's a TV?" asked Jareth looking like he was trying to remember. "Oh yes, that box humans invented to sit in front of and eat."

"No," Sarah began then smirked, "Well sort of."

"Well I have something to tell you, those people on the boxes are just really good at fooling everyone. Humans don't possess magic, it would be too dangerous."

"So I could never be able to do magic things?" Sarah looked at him with a new light, one in which she was inferior to him.

"No, Sarah! Haven't you been listening to me? You're Fae now, and Fae have magic woven into their blood," Jareth looked at her with exasperation.

"Ok, so lets just say I am a fae now..."

"You are!" Jareth interrupted, and Sarah covered his mouth with her finger shushing him.

"Ok, how exactly did you change me?" asked Sarah.

Jareth looked at her like he was assessing her, "I'd rather not say."

"But.."

"Can you not accept what is and move on?!" Jareth turned from her and strowed a few steps away.

"No Jareth, I want to make sense of what has happened to me, can't you put yourself in my position and see how I feel? Or are Fae incapable of feeling?"

"Fae feel one thing and only one thing," Jareth came closer to her and looked in her eyes his face inches from hers, Sarah applauded herself for not flinching away. "Everything else a Fae feels is pale in comparison to their one emotion, and that emotion doesn't change easily."

Sarah looked at his face, and some how she knew that his eyes held no lie this time, she could feel it deep inside herself.

Jareth smirked, "Ah, your powers reveal themselves, and in just the nick of time too."

"What are you talking about?"

"You feel for some reason that I am telling the truth now, why would that be when your human instinct is to distrust me?" asked Jareth and tilted his head.

"Sawa! owwn," came Tobys child like voice in her ear, then he began to struggle.

Sarah was holding onto the child who wanted down and she looked at Jareth with determination, "Where is this garden we were going to?"

"Deny it all you want Sarah, one day you will have to accept it, and that is the day that I most anxiously await," Jareth said and then stepped back to hold his arm out for her to go first. When she started walking Jareth put his hand on the small of her back and guided her along the way.

Sarah seethed on the inside at the evidence of his possessive nature. How dare he touch her like they were married... OK so they were married, that still gave him no right! She hadn't wanted this marriage, and in the face of her wavering courage she firmly insisted that she still didn't. No matter how she felt in the short term she reminded herself that one day he would tire of him, and she would not cry one single tear when he left her!

"Here's the door love," Jareth halted and Sarah turned around to look at a solid wall, but experience had taught her that nothing is as it seems in the labyrinth. She waited as Jareth withdrew a crystal and threw it at the wall, it shimmered and sprang to life, moving to one side like a sliding door to reveal a bright yellow light and green shimmers from the grass.

OK so.. I went on Wikipedia and looked up Fae.. and it directed me to fairies, so take what you will from that, and I will just make it up as I go along... with a little help from Wiki


	10. Another Argument

It's a little short... but I thought I would throw you a bone : )

"It's beautiful," said Sarah as her and Toby stepped through the door, Jareth right on her heels.

"Yes, this is the one part that is relatively new to the labyrinth," he said and smirked as Toby cooed at a flower with a fairy on it.

"What do you mean it's new?" asked Sarah absently trying to keep a hold of Toby, who was trying to get down.

"What else does new mean Sarah?" asked Jareth in turn. "You can put him down, it's quite safe."

Sarah looked at Jareth like he was insane but he only smirked even more, "As you SHOULD be able to tell from how clean it is here, the goblins are not allowed in this section of the courtyard. There is nothing that he can get into besides dirt and bug here."

Sarah turned to Toby wondering if she could really trust the deceitful King of goblins, then she shook her head. There came her child's logic again, she just couldn't seem to stop herself from making him the antagonist to her protagonist's story. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt she put Toby down on some soft looking vividly green grass, without a backwards glance he set off on a mission to crawl away from her.

"Why don't we sit on that bench?" asked Jareth pointing to a shaded bench in an opening, perhaps sensing that she didn't want to feel like she was alone with him at the moment. Sarah started walking over to it without a word and Jareth grabbed her elbow to guide her there.

"Don't touch me please," Sarah said in a stiff voice to him.

Jareth gave her a sidelong glance, "I'm you husband," he noted the way she flinched as he said that. "How can I not touch you? Especially when our kingdom expects as much?"

"By keeping your hands to your self!" She hissed at him and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Sarah, I will not hurt you! Why can you not give me an inch to walk on?" he pleaded from behind her, Sarah stopped and closed her eyes, she sooo did not need this right now.

"OK Jareth, just to make this perfectly clear! First you take my baby brother from me and make me run your stupid Labyrinth! Next when I get even remotely close to winning you cheat! Then you tell me if I don't switch places with my brother you will turn him into a goblin! Then you go and fucking marry me and get me drunk! Well I'm sorry if that seems like a good time to you but I'm having a little trouble coping!!" she yelled at him and sat on the bench then pulled her legs under her chin to watch Toby play over them.

"Sarah…" he began in a patronizing voice.

"Don't you dare 'Sarah' me! I'm not some kid anymore, I don't believe in fairytales anymore, and right about now I just want to be mad!!" she said and looked back over at Toby, getting tears in her eyes.

"Well, it's just too bad you don't believe in fairytales, because you're in one," he said coldly and walked away.

Sarah hiccupped and got a bland smile on her face, "He's such a royal pain in the ass."

Yay! Sarah's sticking up for herself. So... I really do have a plot... I'm just really liking that Sarah and Jareth are fighting right now!!


End file.
